Social media is becoming ever more prevalent across the world as a tool for electronic communications. With social media, users may network in online communities to share information, personal messages, and other types of content. Within these social networking environments, financial-based exchanges are increasingly desirable. There is a need for infrastructure that facilitates financial transactions within social media environments. This application is intended to address such needs and to provide related advantages.